Forbidden Heart
by TaiFengDragon
Summary: New chapter: Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop
1. Default Chapter

Well, in my fanfic 'Pride', I gave a short synopsis of the third fanfic I was thinking of writing. This is a revised version of the first fanfic which I had abandoned but there are major changes to the plot. Thanks to the reviewers who asked me to try this story. Your encouragement is a real great help. On to the story……

The Fragrance Teahouse lies in the outskirts of the town, hidden deep within the woods from the public view. Few in the society knew of its existence and even fewer were on the invitation list to enjoy the pleasure it offered. The name was often whispered among the men in the absence of their wives. To them, it was the fantasy among their dreams to be invited. The place offered them a world of beauty and taste which no brothel could offer. The ladies were handpicked by the master of the teahouse and the mistress taught them the various techniques that were ever known since the birth of the world that would make the blood of the men filled with lust. They came from all parts of the world and backgrounds but were all chosen for one common goal – to capture the desire in the men and the money in their wallet. Not only does this place offer girls to satisfy the men's passions, they also provided exotic food to satisfy their tastes and stomach. Twenty chefs were hired to do the task and it was overseen by the mistress herself. With such a rare combination, the owners were easily the most influential people among the rich as many would go to the extent of begging them to be allowed in.

In the study, the master narrowed his eyes on the young man across him. The walls were soundproof, keeping the conversation within the room. In a low voice, he spoke,

"I have heard from my circle of acquaintances that you are the best among the best although I don't think that your exterior reflect that. I suppose the phrase 'Do not judge the book by its appearance' made some sense after all. Your speed is said to be god-like and your victims did not know what hit them when you snap their backbone from behind in a flash. I guess your credentials are enough for me to trust you with this task. It has come to my knowledge that the town darling priestesses, the Tendos, far surpassed my definition of beauty within this place. Although there are three of them, the one who captured my interest is the youngest Tendo, Akane. She is a high-spirited girl and had a fierce temper. A delightful combination I must say."

"If that's the case, this task is not within my scope. If you want her in your possession, you have to hire a kidnapper, not a killer. I do not keep my victims or any witnesses alive as that would harm my position."

"I am sure this task would send your bloodlust coursed through your veins. Of course I do not want Akane to come in harm's way. She is the untouchable prize I must have. However I anticipated that many useless obstacles would come in the way and they would serve as a practice for you since you have a reputation of keeping witnesses six feet under. Bring her to me and you will be duly rewarded."

"I could not believe that the most powerful man could not get what he wanted. This Akane must be one rare diamond if many would risk their lives for her. It would be a thrill to see their face when they heard that their darling priestess has been captured. It is a deal." The young man smiled, his steely blue eyes shone with anticipation.

The master smiled as he stroked the petal of the rose on his antique vase.

"To reach to the most beautiful flower, you must climb up its thorns one by one. And then.."

He crushed the rose in his hand and laughed.

Author's note: I did some changes to the story. Instead of killing Akane, I preferred kidnapping. I wrote it short because I want to check how many would be interested in this story. It is RA of course. I am a Ranma and Akane fan so there would be a lot of waffy scene. I'm not sure whether I want to include the other girls. For the reviewers of Pride, pls do not worry. Chapter 12 will be posted very soon within this week or Monday next week. Reviews please…………..If you have any comments regarding the story or some suggestion. Pls post it or email me at 


	2. The beautiful gems and the diamond in th...

Soun looked at his three daughters proudly as they made their way across the hall to his side. It had been three years since he last saw his precious children. They were sent to tour around Nerima and learn from the different masters. It was a heartbreaking decision for him to send them away but he knew that keeping them by his side would limit their exposure to the real world and would prove fatal to the future heiresses. When he heard of their return, he fought the overwhelming urge of rushing to the gates of the capital like a mad man and welcomes them. He could heat the people cheer their names and a smile crept up to his face. His daughters certainly blend well with the people.

The first daughter leading the small group was his pillar of healing and comfort ever since their mother passed away. She was by his side whispering comforting words when he mourned and tried her best to act as a surrogate mother to her little sisters. Now she had grown to be one of the most beautiful ladies with the warmest eyes the court ever has. She had chosen the path of the healer, a path which suited her character. She wore a light purple robe with a gold sash that hugged her womanly body and a diamond tiara which sparkled in the light. Entering the hall, she bowed graciously to every minister present in the hall and they bowed in return to the lady who they came to love and respect since she was born. All agreed that she had inherited the gentleness of her mother and it was her who bind the whole country and offered healing in times of pain and sickness. She gave Soun her everlasting smile, which he came to love, and kissed his right hand before taking her place on his right. Kasumi Tendo, eldest daughter of Soun Tendo, has returned.

The second daughter was his pillar of knowledge and wealth. She portrayed herself as a cold and unyielding lady when handling the finance of the country. This caused the neighboring countries to send their best finance minister during negotiations but none were able to alter her terms as she always had an upper hand. However Soun knew he could count on her to keep the country intact and morals high in times of disaster and war as she had displayed this ability several times. She had chosen the path of politics and had naturally excelled in this area. Wearing a gold robe and emerald tiara whose color matches the country's currency, she gave each minister a bored smile and they bowed to the Ice Queen with both respect and fear. They had learnt their lesson exceedingly well when they tried to test her intelligence during her first appearance in court. As a result, all were humiliated and their egos vanished under her glare. She had certainly inherited the cleverness of her grandfather and the glare from her mother when she was angry with Soun. She came up to Soun and kissed his hand in greeting before taking her place on his right. Nabiki Tendo, the second daughter of Soun Tendo, is back.

The third daughter was his pillar of energy and spirit. She was, by far, inherited most of her mother's features and the spirit of the Tendo. Her beauty made her one of the most sought after lady in the country and many suitors came from afar to try to capture her heart. Instead, they returned home physically and mentally broken. Soun knew that she was loved greatly by both her elder sisters and the people as she had to cope with the loss of her mother at a tender age of three. She had grown to be a strong willed woman and a stubborn one. She insisted on learning martial art, an unfeminine trait, when she saw her father practicing one. She has chosen the path of the priestess and kept the people's faith strong in their country in times of war and disaster. Wearing a white robe and a sapphire tiara, she smiled and greeted friendly at the ministers, making the younger ones weak on their knees and the older ones protective of her like her father. She was a bundle of joy when she was born and every minister adored her like their own child. She cheered them up immensely in times of great danger and even the scowling Chief of Justice could not help but smiled whenever she greeted him. She came up to Soun, kissed his hand and took her place next to Nabiki. Akane Tendo, youngest daughter of Soun Tendo, has arrived.

Soun' eyes began to water as he saw the find young ladies at his sides. How they have grown. Each had become a beautiful lady of strong character and abilities, making them worthy of being the future leaders of Nerima. His forefathers and certainly his wife would be proud of them. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"It is of my great pleasure to welcome my daughters back from their tour around Nerima. My dear Kasumi. My clever Nabiki. Last but not least, my fiery Akane. I have dearly missed all of you and it is of great joy to have you by my side once again. You have gained much experience and knowledge about your future paths and I hope you would make full use of it to assist me in running this country. Age is catching up with me and I must admit that I no longer have the energy to oversee the whole country. Please do not interrupt, my dear ministers. I have decided that I would impart my knowledge to my future heiresses during my remaining days and I hope all of you would lend your support. That's all I will have to say."

Soun sat down heavily on his chair. The excitement and speech has taken a toll on him and all he wanted to do is to retire in his study and have a little chat with his daughters. Looking at his daughters once again, the only thought that formed his mind is

'It's time for them to find a husband'.

The young man looked at the procession in front of him, his face hidden beneath the cap. The people in front of him were cheering loudly when the Tendo ladies appeared. The procession was heavily guard by armed soldiers who were having a hard time trying to restrain the crowd. Flowers, especially roses, were thrown on the pavement as a sign of respect for the beautiful ladies whom the people grew to love and admire. The Tendo ladies arrived in their respective horses and busily greet everyone warmly. Even Nabiki, who was expressionless most of the time, smiled sincerely and affectionately when an old shriveled woman presented her with a hand-knitted scarf. In short, the people were very glad to see their future mistresses back as they missed them terribly. The young man silently watched the whole thing with hatred-filled eyes. He would love to leap from the crowd and slashed the ladies with his sword and savored the shock and anger that would register on the people's face. What did they do to deserve such attention? All they do was to wave at the crowd and greeted them merrily. If they were goddesses, where were they when he needs them? Where were they when he was injured? Their father was responsible for his tragic childhood, his merciless nature and his blood-filled hands. He had decided. The youngest daughter would pay for his misdeeds. He would not fail


	3. Meeting and the foundation of forbidden ...

The three Tendo ladies stepped into the study room and greet their father solemnly. The feast was over and the palace had returned to its former silent and dignified appearance. The layout of the study room never ceased to amaze the Tendo ladies. The high ceiling was decorated with murals of the clan's victories over the enemy. Painted by the most renowned artist in Nerima, each tells the story of the ruler's struggle and bravery to strengthen and protect the country. The combination of colors and the artist's unique skills brought out the beauty of the scene before its admirers and gave life to each and every person that appears on the mural. The walls held the portrait of its previous rulers and their families. It took an artist two tedious weeks to paint a portrait for a family of five and the family members must endured the muscle cramps that seized them while they posed. The result was a canvas that captured the beauty and happiness of the whole family. A family tree was carved on one of the walls and gold fillings were used for each person's name. A moment of silence filled the air before Soun began to speak,

"I am very glad that our family unites once more, my daughters. It pains me when you left home during these three lonely years. I am glad that all three of you turned out to be fine ladies although my dear Akane act a bit unfeminine during the celebration. Do not protest, Akane. You should reject the Lord's son gently with a curtsy and not to punch the poor fellow through the roof. I hope you take the initiative to apologize tomorrow."

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I have been thinking, my dear daughters, that it is time for all three of you to find a suitor. Although I know that you have no problem attracting the men, I must remind you of the Law of Marriage in our family. As all of you know, we are a royal family and there are some rules and criteria that adhered to family when choosing a mate. For ladies, your future husband must be one of respectable position. The position of the man is important as it either strengthens or weakens our current state. I would certainly not allow any commoner to be part of the family. As you had seen in our family tree, each of the men is a hero, priest, healer or lord. Moreover, your current position subjected you to only a few alternatives. Akane, you choose to follow the path of the priestess so you could only marry a priest or a healer as the law regarding your position forbids violence. Defy me and you would not only break the law but also bring dishonor to the family."

"But Dad, do you think it is too early to go into marriage? We just came back from our training and we want to make full use of what we have learn to help to the people. If we get married, our husbands would be very reluctant to let us continue with our work and all of our years of training went wasted." Akane cried out.

"Seriously Dad, you are no fun at all. I wished I am still training rather than searching for a husband. I want to continue debating with the old croons in the court. Their ideas regarding the finance seem so absurd and if I let them off with such a plan, our country would become pig sty. Beside, I got plenty of ideas I want to try and I already found my guinea pigs in the court." Nabiki played with her pen boredly.

"Nabiki, you shouldn't say so much. However, I agree with them, dearest daddy. I still have so much to do and so many people to meet. Oh my, did you see the poor little kids on the street? How I wish I could help them now. They must be terribly hungry." Kasumi sighed.

"Waahh! My daughters conspire together to go against me."

"Dad! Stop this. It is so embarrassing."

"You haven't changed at all after three years."

"Oh my!"

The young man walked silently along the streets. He had never thought that this mission would be so difficult. It seems nearly impossible to enter into the castle without alerting the guards. The walls surrounding the castle were ten feet high and the gatekeepers kept constant watch for any intruders. If he tried to scale up the wall, the chances of him being shot by the archers are extremely high. He had thought of disguising himself as one of the menservants but the idea banished from his mind when he saw that the guards checked the identity of anyone who passed through the gates and had the means to verify who worked in the palace. He frowned deeply. There must be a way to enter into the palace but what is the 'way'?

Deep in thought, he did not take notice of the direction he was heading until he found himself at a dead end. Cursing himself, he realized that he was in an alley behind the inn he was staying and decided to turn back. All of a sudden, angry cries rang through the air and the smashing of glass could be heard from the other side of the wall. Curiosity burned inside him although he tried to appear unaffected. He leaped over the wall and was greeted with a sight he could never forget.

Eight drunken men, each had a broken glass bottle on his right hand, were swaggering unsteadily towards a young lady and calling out lewd names. Their speeches were slurred but their intention with the lady was clear. Their bloodshot eyes were filled with desire and lust as they advanced towards her. She was obviously disgusted with the drunken men and was trembling with rage. Her knuckles were white as she clenched he small fists tightly. With a battle cry, she charged towards the men and proceeds to knock them out with a wooden stick. Her agility and strength astounded the young man and he watched the whole scene with fascination. He could not tear his eyes from the young lady and her fighting spirit stirred something inside him. As she finished hitting the last drunken man, she leaped up and tried to hit the young man with the stick but he dodged it easily. With a back flip, he made a smooth landing and eyeing at the lady in front of him in amusement and surprised. Stunned by his action, she studied the man in front of him while gripping her stick tightly in preparation for any surprise move.

"If you think you could grab me with your smooth little moves, you are wrong pervert." She tensely said.

"I am no pervert. I am just watching your little fight and I must say for a lady like you, your fighting skills are impressive." He replied, slightly irate at being called a pervert by the beautiful lady in front of him.

"I do not believe you. I am warning you. If you dare to touch me with your filthy hands, you would be feeding yourself with your toes. Stand back" she yelled.

"I never know that appearance can be so deceiving. A lady of fine upbringing like you could actually utter a string of curses." he grinned

"What make you think that I am a fine lady? Can't you see the tattered clothes I am wearing? A fine lady would not stroll down this dark alley with her dress and she would have a male escort with her." She narrowed her eyes.

"You accent give you away, my lady. Common folks have a coarse accent and they usually cannot pronounced the words correctly due to their lack of education. Your voice is pretty feminine due to your constant training with a governess. Am I not correct, my lady?"

"You are right. I am a priestess in training and you are the first to look through my disguise. Although we swore never to use violence, we must protect ourselves when the need arises. Since you claimed that you are innocent, I let you off for now. Don't you dare to follow me!" She lowered her wooden stick and began to make her way out when the young man stopped her.

"I guess my manners ran out of me when they saw you fighting. Sorry for not introducing myself to you. It is rude of me. My name is Ranma. Ranma Saotome." The young man gave a sheepish grin

The lady considered for a moment before giving him a small smile.

" Akane."

"Your surname, my lady"

"Just Akane. I do not know my surname. My parents died when I was a baby so the priestess who adopted me give me this name." She walked off to the bust street and disappeared among the crowd.

"Akane. What a beautiful name." He whispered

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. Writer's block. Ranma did not see the Tendo ladies clearly during the procession so he did not recognize Akane. I will elaborate more on Ranma's past later but I change the storyline a bit. Instead of entering into the palace, Ranma and Akane hide their own identity from each other and they somehow fall in love….Pls tell me what you think about it. Reviews, reviews…


	4. The assassin and the angel

The Head Priestess tapped her shoe impatiently as she waited worriedly for her young apprentice to show up. It was already two in the afternoon and there was no sight of the energetic girl sprinting through the hallways. She turned to the statue of Maya, the Goddess of Mercy and Love, and pleaded silently that the young priestess would arrive safely. She was aware of the dangers that loomed ahead of her precious one so she took it upon herself to ensure that the young apprentice was well trained under the teachings of the best martial artistes in their country. She had to admit that the girl had shown extraordinary talent in this area and had surpassed her masters to be one of the best martial artistes in the country. Despite all these, she still could not put her mind at ease when she saw the lust behind the eyes of the men whenever the girl walked passed them.

'If only she would find a husband- a warrior strong enough to protect her from the evil that the future might bring, I would not have to worry about her day and night. Although he must be a priest or healer, I hope the destined man have the spirit and skills of the warrior. Oh Goddess of Mercy and Love, please guide the princess to the temple and protect her from whatever dangers that she might be saving. Please let her find her destined partner of life soon so that she would be well protected from the evil and temptations the future might bring.'

Elsewhere in the heart of the town, a pigtailed martial artist and a princess sneezed as their path of destiny began to reveal.

The sound of footsteps echoing through the hallways crushed the doubts that were haunting her and she quickly regained her composure before turning to greet her apprentice. Glaring at the cloaked figure in front of her, she took a deep breath she began.

"Your highness, please forgive me for what I am going to say to you. I am afraid this unpleasant speech I have prepared is for your own good so listen up, young lady. Your highness, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE? You should have taken the initiative to send a messenger to inform us that you are running late for the afternoon class here. I would not tolerate such behavior from you. You are chosen from the gods above to strengthen the faith of the people and lead the people through the prosperous age. If I am to hand over the country to you right now, the pillar of faith will collapse. Please take your responsibility seriously, Princess Akane. You must learn to…"

Akane stared at the floor meekly. She knew that the head priestess was waiting for an answer but she could not tell her the truth. She was fed up with being inside the palace for too long and yearned to mingle around the crowd. She certainly did not regret her decision even though she had an unpleasant experience a few minutes ago. She had a great time observing the people in the town doing their daily work. As she thought about the experience that she had a while ago, her mind wandered back to the time when she first met Ranma and she blushed.

'The name seems so right for him. I don't know how to place it but it fits him perfectly. He looked so strong yet his eyes are so vulnerable. No, I could not have like him. I should hate him like the rest of the boys. But…the look he gave me was that of admiration, not desire or lust. He seemed so innocent yet so mysterious. What am I doing? It is not like I love him or something like that. He must have some bad points. Like…uh… being an arrogant jerk. Yes, this must be it. An arrogant and egoistic guy. No difference from the rest. But he is so…handsome. Tall and lean but muscular. I must be crazy.'

She tried to listen to the head priestess but her mind is too distracted to capture what was being said.

'I wonder what style he studied. I must admit he is a very skilled martial artist. Judging from his tattered clothes and skills, he is definitely not a warrior. A warrior's training causes a man to develop big muscles. Very few could attain a balance of speed and strength through the training but not agility, speed and strength at the same time. He had a combination of all three which, I must say, is impressive. My guess is he's a commoner just like the rest of the people.'

A thought struck her.

'And that's mean...'

Akane's smile faltered.

'…we are not destined to be together.'

'She is _really_ a priestess? I never thought that the priestesses were trained in martial arts. Guess she is telling the truth. Judging from the moves she had executed on the deserving fools, I bet that she has a good master to learn from. She is definitely refreshing change from those dizzy girls who tried to seduce me. Not that I want them in the first place. They are nothing but weak-willed creatures. An assassin must have a clear mind to sense his surrounding. These temptations would taint it once you get addicted to them.'

Ranma looked at the scene in front him through the window with amusement. He saw the old woman, whom he presumed to be the teacher, scolding Akane. He had decided to follow the girl secretly.The mission can wait.He reasoned to himself that the fools would attempt to trap her again for revenge and she might not be able to protect herself. However, his heart seemed to whisper otherwise.

'_You fool! Youwant to follow her because you want to know more about her.You are fervently hoping that you are wrong about her identity- that she is not a lady. You prayed that she would turn out to be a common folk like you and me so that there will be a chance for both of you to be together. You know that she is the missing puzzle to your life even though you only met her for the first time._'

The fragile hope he was clinging onto shattered when he saw her entering the temple. The two guards at the entrance bowed low at as she approached the gate. To be welcomed so formally into the temple, she must be a priestess of high rank. He felt the urge to see her again. He circled around the temple inconspicuously to avoid the guard's attention in hope of finding a way to enter the holy place.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally caught sight of a tall oak tree near the gate. With the agility of a monkey, he jumped from one branch to another soundlessly and effortlessly. He was rewarded with a clear view of Akane through a window. The thick concrete brick walls prevented the sounds from reaching his ears but he was contented to stay hidden in the tree and watch the scene unfold. Ranma saw her head bow in submission when the teacher scolded her. He smirked.

'So submissive. Is that the same girl I met just now? The old lady really got a lot of air in her lungs. She has been yelling since I came. What's wrong with Akane? She is blushing. I wonder what she is thinking. Or maybe she is embarrassed. So beautiful. What am I thinking? There is no way that I would fall for a girl. I will not give up my life of an assassin for her. Definitely not. Besides, she would be betrothed to a warrior, a healer or someone with equal status. There is no way that she would love…'

His smirk died. His hands rested limply on the branch as reality hit him.

'…a bloodthirsty assassin like me.'

Author's note. Sigh. The fourth chapter. I try not to make RaAk OCC but I guess I already had in this chapter. Let just say I am a true blue RaAk fan and I would not read stories that does not have the RaAk romance in it ( So sorry but it can't be help -). It is RaAk and just RaAk alone. No third parties or temporary girl/boyfriend. Ok. Back to the story. I prefer Ranma and Akane to develop their feelings for each other faster ( love at first sight) but whether they would reveal their feelings in the early part of the story is one matter I am contemplating. I don't know how the story will go but I will finish it with an RaAk ending. Definitely. I am not entirely sure whether the other casts would be given a part so………..Reviews Please. I need motivation.


	5. The plan and obstacles

The assasin leaned back on the Victorian armchair and took a deep breath. The events that occured within the past few days threatened to overwhelm him...the useless blueprint of the palace security...the lack of information obtained despite all his efforts and time...the mysterious prietess he had met.

Especially the prietess.

Akane. That is her name. From the way the guards behaved when she appeared in front of the temple, Akane must have been a prietess of high ranking. There is something special about her that he could not figure it out.

He did not like the feelings that evolved from their meeting. He had barely know her yet she had invaded his personal space and dreams every night. If he could turn back time, he would had never enter into the alley where the fight had taken place. He intially passed it off as a fancy and he had made a pact to himself to forget her after following her to the temple. But the pact broke apart as her face continued to haunt him through the nights. He questioned himself again for the tenth time.

What is so special about her?

Just as he was about to comtemplate about the unanswered question. the window next to him flew opened and a strong gust of wind extinguish the only candle in his room. He sat up stiffly as he felt the presence of another person in the room and his fingers curled around his weapon, preparing to slice the intruder's throat.

The hooded figure appeared in front of him and bowed low. His cloak hid his face in the shadows and his breathing was soft and even. He slided towards the assasin without causing the wooden floor to creak under its weight and hand him a message attached to the rose. Sensing no hostility from the messenger, the young man accepted the note.

_My cold blooded puppet, _

_My heart has become too weak to greet the morning sun without my beloved. Patience had evade me and my soul mourn for her presence. You will have two months to bring me the princess. Slay whoever you desire but you must bring back the princess at the appointed time. _

_Do not test my patience, young one. _

The young man frowned. Delaying his mission was no longer an option to him. His client was too consumed with his fantasies to wait patiently. He had evensent his fastest messenger to bring the note to the assassin to indicate the urgency of this matter.

Tearing his eyes away from the note, he nodded silently to the messenger before him. The hooded figure bowed low and disappeared soundlessly.

Staring intently at the spot where the messenger had appeared before him, Ranma cursed softly to himself. He had done his research but lack the information needed to carry out his plan. He could not find a flaw in the security system that is serious enough to let an intruder into the palace ground undetected. Moreover, his victim is a princess, not any lord's wife or some stupid servants.

One false move and he would never live to see the day.

The past assignments he received were nothing compared to this one. They were just merely a form of practice for him. An assasin need constant practice to master the skills he needed to commit the perfect murder. Those who did not follow this code would leave obvious clues in the scene of crime. Their roles would change from hunter to the hunted in mere seconds after the clues have been discovered.

As he ran over the little information that he had, a thought struck him. His cilent had given him two piece of information. The victim's name and her status. Tendo Akane, the prietess. Could it be possible that the Akane he had met is the Akane he had sought? It could be a mere coincidence and the princess could be using another name to get around without raising any alarm. But this would be just a minor setback if she is not the one he sought after. She could be his vital source of information with her high ranking status. She might lead him, directly or indirectly, to his final goal. Once he is done with her, he woud just finish her off quickly.

The sick thrill and anticipation he felt when he first accepted his mission coursed through his veins once again. The time have come for his elaborate plan to take shape. His thirst for revenge had plagued him ever since he watched the the blood of his loved ones splashed on his face ten years ago. Ten years...that was the turning point in his life. He had changed from a small innocent child to a ruthless killer in search for vengence. The man who intiated this change - the king - would pay for it.

He picked up the katana from his bed and caress the cold steel with his rough fingers. The reflection on the blade smiled in anticipation.

Let the game begin

As Akane step out from the temple after a long session, a hand snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her close to the owner. She shrieked and tried to release herself but the person was too strong. Before she could deliver a blow to his stomach, he whispered into her ear shyly.

"Miss me?"

Surprised, she turned to face the intruder.

"Ryouga!"

The young man blushed furiously. Normally he would not dare to pull such a shameful act on Akane but he had lost a stupid bet with his friend moments ago. He could almost hear his friend's laughter from behind and resisted the urge to punch him on his face. Fixing his eyes on the floor, he stammered

"H-Hello Miss Akane, It is good to see you again S-sorry if I scare you just now."

Ryouga expected Akane to hit him on his head and he braced himself for the punishment.However Akane was too happy to see him. She jumped and flung her arms over him, giving him a big hug.

"It is so good to see you. Why did you not send me a notice of your arrival? I would rather be the one to welcome you than being suprised by your presence."

He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Well, I was actually planning to surprise you but not in this manner. During my trip, I had a bet with my friend of mine and I lost horribly. As he knew that I had planned to meet you upon my arrival, he challenge me to hug you from behind. I promise you that I would gladly take any punishment that you had in mind for me."

Akane laughed Ryouga was the only decent male she had met during her training as a prietess. They became fast friends and they would set off together to fulfill the missions assigned to her. He took his role as her protector seriously and had never once failed his duty in delivering the prietess safely to her destination. However, he had no idea that she was a princess as Akane's mentors swore to keep her true identity as a secret for many reasons.

" Please don't be so harsh on yourself. I was indeed surprised that you would hug me from behind but I'm sure that it was intented to be a friendly hug. Unlike most of the guys I know." Akane trailed of with a tentative smile.

Trying to dissipate the awkward mood between them, she quickly grabbed his hand and said in a teasing manner,

"Let's go and get something to eat. It is difficult to walk around the town at ease without meeting one or two ruffians. With you by my side, I can enjoy being myself without a care for safety."

Unknown to both of them, a pair of blue eyes were glaring at their held hands. The owner watched them with animosity until they disappeared from his sight. He had waited for her to appear. Not wishing to make his presence known to the two guards, he chose to wait on top of a tree near the temple entrance. He had watched the friendly exchange between them and he did not like what he saw.

The young man's built and movement had revealed a greal deal of himself . A warrior and a good martial artiste. Akane did not treat him in her usual way when he hugged her from behind and this showed that she trusted him. And maybe like him in a romantic sense.

There would certainly be complications in the plan since the asassin did not consider the possibilty of the appearance of a third party. It is a miscalculation in his foresight and no doubt a huge one. The young warrior would make it difficult for him to get close to Akane and this would disrupt the whole plan. Ranma had come to a conclusion.

The warrior is an obstacle.

And obstacles are meant to be killed.

He landed lightly on the ground and make his way to the small inn. The aroma of the beef stew swirled around him but Ranma ignored the temptation. The only thing that held his attention was the occupants that were sitting at the side of the inn enjoying a bowl of stew - Akane and her friend.

A/N I know it has been a long time. I would like to thank you for your support and encouragement. This is the unedited version and I may update it soon. Please keep the reviews coming in.


	6. Awaken Memories and Promises

The moment he stepped into the inn, pain seared through his head. He faltered in his step and stumbled backward.

_Not now. _

He turned back and run, trying to avoid making eye contact with the curious innkeeper. He could not afford to make himself conspicuous among the town folks. He clutched his head as a wave of nausea washed over him. Biting his tongue to keep the impending scream from escaping his mouth, Ranma made a quick exit through the alleyways and entered his room through the window.

_Who are you? Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?_

He fell headlong onto his bed, trembling in pain. He had not experienced these sensations ever since his hands were stained with blood of his first victim. Groping blindly for a glass of water on the table, Ranma could not help but noticed that both his hands were shaking very badly. He had not been consulting any physician regarding his unique condition because he knew the pain would eventually go away after some rest.

The unshed tears rolled down his cheeks as the ache getting worse with each passing second. The sensations are getting stronger and more intense. He bit his tongue down hard and tasted the blood in his mouth. Images began to swirl in his head. He could hear the housekeeper right outside his room yelling at the helpers and prayed hard that he would not barge in to clean up his room.

He waited in tortured silence until he heard the receding footsteps of the housekeeper. Heaving a sigh of relief, Ranma shut his eyes and concentrate in easing the pain.

_Think of something to wash away the pain. ANYTHING_

_Akane_

A harsh whisper broke into his mental concentration

_Kanna_

_A rose in the desert_

_You are my first_

_My last_

_My everything_

_Though we could not be together in this lifetime_

_I will find you in my next lifetime_

_I promise_

_Farewell my beloved_

He curled up like a shriveled kitten and covered his ears, trying to shut out the phantom sounds that were taunting his sanity. In the end, his mental concentration could not keep his sanity. Ranma let out a bloodcurdling scream before the darkness consumed him

The memories have awakened once more.

'Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop.'

The harsh dry wind swept over the desert, bringing little comfort to the trudging soldiers. The sun mercilessly burned their feet with burning sand and heat up their body metal amour. Despite the ruthless weather they encountered, the army still marched forward to receive their mission, determined to follow the leader. The general looked sympathetically at his men, especially his footmen, but they could not stop.

Before long, the sound of a horse galloping was heard and the watcher appeared before the general. He bowed respectfully before the general.

"The princess's convey has arrived into our realm, my lord"

Hearing that, the general signaled his troop to quicken their pace.

"Prepare to welcome the princess"

The soldier echoed the general's words with renewed energy. They made their way to the cliff in anticipation and the general looked down at the entourage which was slowly making their way across the plain. The entourage was led by General Zhi, the leader of the North troop. Upon seeing the general and his army, he raised his hand to halt the process.

The watcher announced.

"General Luan Ma of Kun welcome the Princess into our country"

General Zhi Liang nodded in return. His mission, to escort the carriage to the Desert Valley, was complete. General Luan Ma would take charge and proceed to escort the carriage through its remaining journey to the capital. In an equally loud voice full of authority, he summoned.

"Bring forth the carriage"

The wooden carriage, elaborately decorated with silk cloth as a door and thin paper windows and drawn by four horses, moved slowly to the front where the royal messenger was waiting with his guards. The servants at the side of the carriage slowly parted the silk cloth, revealing a beautiful woman dressed elaborately with in a traditional pearl white dress.

General Luan Ma was mesmerized. Surely this rare flower before him could not be given to his lord. Granted that her country had sent her to Kun as a gift of goodwill but any father would rather killed his lord than to send his daughter to serve as a concubine.

Even though the princess knew what was in store for her, her face still remained expressionless and her posture composed. Only the her head servants beside her stared at the sandy path with helplessness and pain.

His lord was known for his womanizing and degrading habits of treating the concubines in the palace. Court officials in his favor would be rewarded with a woman of his choice as a slave. Secretly, his lord dubbed this method as 'Discarding the Old to Make Way for the New'. Some were thrilled with the idea of sleeping with one of the emperor's wives but many were disgusted. Some paid the price dearly when their daughters were to be presented as gifts to the Emperor and their sons to serve the army in exchange for a rise in their ranks and status. Several times his lord had ordered the army to terrorize the villages in search for young and beautiful virgins to be added to his harem and his appetite.

His lord, Emperor Shi Long, was also a shrewd man and a cunning strategist. He would reserve the best unit for special missions such as war and invasion and would conduct secret investigation to weed out the weak and the disillusioned officials. Court examinations were held annually to select the talents who share the same ideals to serve the court and punish those whose ideals contradict his. Only those who truly shared the same thoughts and ideals of the Emperor would become his confidants and obtained special favors and high posts.

To escape the 'mission' of gathering young concubines, General Luan Ma trained his men exceptionally hard to become the best unit in the army. His troops consist of men who condemned the act of forcing women to serve the emperor and had no wish to participate in the selection of women. They were loyal to their leader and support his decision to stay away from the court politics. In fact, all of them would rather die in a battlefield than capturing young women on the streets.

The messenger, a scrawny old man dressed in finely woven robes, step forward and held out the royal edict. In a clear voice, he began to read.

"The Emperor had accepted the gift sent by the Royal Family of Obe. To show his acceptance, the army situated at the Northern Valley of Obe and had Obe would be left at peace under the orders of the Emperor.

The Emperor had bestowed the title "Lady Rose of the Desert" to Princess Kanna and welcomes her to the royal family. May Princess Kanna please come forward to receive the edict."

As she stepped forward and accepted the yellow scroll, the soldiers went down on their knees and kowtow.

"Long live Princess Kanna, Lady Rose of the Desert"

Author's note:

Originally, I had no idea where this story will lead to but after watching a Chinese movie (I leave it to the readers to guess the name of it) I decided to include this new development into the story. Thanks to all my readers out there for your kind reviews. In fact, it is your reviews that prompted me to start a new chapter for both Pride and FH. I can assure you that I will continue the stories and I have no intention of giving up right now. Just give me some time because university life is pretty tough right now.

I hope you readers would enjoy this new development which I am experimenting. Please send me your reviews regarding this twist so that I can decide whether to abandon this idea or continue with it. Happy New Year and Cheers


End file.
